ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Miarecki
| Place of birth = | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = Model and Prop Maker |image2 = Ed Miarecki and Tom Hudson with their completed Galor class studio model.jpg |imagecap2 = Miarecki (l) and Hudson with their Galor-class studio model }} Edmund "Ed" J. Miarecki , credited as Ed Miarecki, is a model maker and artist whose work has been featured in Star Trek: The Next Generation and other subsequent spin-offs. He built two proto- kitbash models featured in the early appearances of that design, namely that of the , among many others. His other contributions include the , , , models for , the for , pattern work on the and , the main shuttlebay for , medical tricorders that first appeared in and the type 2 phasers first appearing in TNG Season 1. http://www.edmiarecki.com/resume.html In the 1990s Miarecki, together with partner Tom Hudson, operated a model shop called Science Fiction Modelmaking Associates (SFMA) and performed services to the Star Trek franchise, mostly in the form of building props. While operating his company, Miarecki and his associates, also provided and with props, albeit uncredited. It was in this era that Miarecki has had the privilege of working on Star Trek models from a bygone era. In he refurbished the original 11-foot filming miniature used in Star Trek: The Original Series for display at the Smithsonian, as well as the ''D7'' Klingon ship and the Tholian model used in TOS. He is credited as a model maker for , where he "did pattern work for the 10-foot as well as work on the "Borg cube", "Borg sphere", and "Phoenix" miniatures." http://www.edmiarecki.com/Formatting/fm02.html In addition, Miarecki, from 1995 working for the effects house "Mass.Illusion Visual Effects", had also contributed model-work to such science fiction and action films as Starship Troopers, Judge Dredd (1995), Eraser (1996), Event Horizon (1997), Deep Impact (1998), and X-men (2000). As of 2000 Miarecki is self employed as model maker at the "FX Models" company and would renew his acquaintance with the Star Trek franchise after 2006 as several winners of studio models, auctioned off in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, sought out his help in restoring their winnings amongst others the winners of the K't'inga class studio model http://www.edmiarecki.com/starships/klingon-battlecruiser-restoration/, the Miranda class studio model http://www.edmiarecki.com/star-trek-tng/uss-reliant/ and the model of the dry dock http://www.modelermagic.com/?p=18643. Miarecki has authored several articles on the craft of model making for various publications, among others the UK magazine Sci-Fi & Fantasy Models, including one on his build of the Galor-class studio model as well as one on the restoration of the Draconia studio model, used in the 1979-1981 Buck Rogers in the 25th Century television series. Star Trek credits * Star Trek films ** - Prop Maker (uncredited) ** - Prop Maker (uncredited) ** - Model Maker * ** Season 3 - Props, Models & Miniatures (uncredited) ** Season 4 - Props, Models & Miniatures (uncredited) ** Season 5 - Props, Models & Miniatures (uncredited) ** Season 6 - Props, Models & Miniatures (uncredited) ** Season 7 - Props, Models & Miniatures (uncredited) Bibliography * "The Making of the Cardassian Warship", Sci-Fi & Fantasy Models, issue 16, December 1996, pp. 24-27 Further reading * "1701-The Ultimate Refit; Restoring the original starship", Roger Sides, Sci-Fi & Fantasy Models, issue 14, September 1996, pp. 26-28 External links * EdMiarecki.com - official site * FXmodels.com - official company site * es:Ed Miarecki Miarecki, Ed